It's Just You (Kurtbastian Fan Fic)
by fallingangelfromthesky
Summary: The snobber Blaine Anderson turned down Kurt Hummel after he confessed. Meanwhile. a loving and hero-like Sebastian Smythe came and comfort Kurt. Will Kurt realize his growing affection to Sebastian before their graduation? And what will happen to Blaine as he began realizing that he's already in love with Kurt?
1. Rejections and the Savior

After the practice of the Warblers, Kurt went to Blaine, who was sitting in the sofa.

"B...Blaine." Kurt called Blaine's name, shyly.

Blaine looks at him.

"Yes? You need anything?" Blaine asked, but his gaze wasn't friendly.

"C...Can we talk privately? In the garden." Kurt said, still avoiding Blaine's eyes.

"Is it important? I have many things to do."

"Well for me, it's... it's important. So, please? Can I take your time for a while?"

Blaine didn't answer Kurt. He stood and went outside of the practice room. Kurt follows him, but the two weren't talking to each other. Blaine wasn't too friendly at Kurt, and he didn't know why he was always asked to paired up with Kurt during their practice and recitals. On the other side, Kurt was contented by this situation he was having with Blaine. Blaine was a snobber – that's the truth, but even so, Kurt was still in love with him.

They reached the garden. There are no other students in the garden that time. Only the two of them.

"Here we are. So, what is it you want to say?" Blaine asked.

Kurt went facing Blaine. He took a deep breath before speaking. _It's time to confess to Blaine._

"We are on our final year in high school, Blaine. I transferred here since my sophomore years, and shortly, I began liking the Dalton Academy. When I had a chance to enter the glee club, it's my most memorable day. I began meeting all of the Warblers. Wes, Nick, Thad, Trent, Jeff, David, Sebastian... and of course, you. You know what? When I was paired up with you in the first time, I was too happy. It made me felt more confident. Before that first duet, I practiced a lot; I memorized my lines well... 'cause I want to impress you. Since it was just a month before we graduate, I have to tell this. I love you, Blaine Anderson. I really, really love you. You are special to me." Kurt said, looking at Blaine's hazel eyes.

Blaine couldn't react for a while, but quickly revived.

"What? You... love me?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt from head to toe.

"I... I was." Kurt answered.

"Oh, okay. Let's be honest," Blaine said, walking a few steps around Kurt. "

I don't like you. Well, you might get misinterpreted by this. I might say that I don't feel any affection to you like what you feel for me. But, yeah, even a little; I was happy to be paired with you." Blaine added.

Kurt couldn't find himself anymore. He should be happy because he's with the guy he loves – but he can't. Blaine was with him, turning him down, turning his heart down into pieces. It was his 3rd chance for love confession, and another 3rd chance of rejection.

Blaine was standing in front of him, watching him.

"Anything?" Blaine asked, looking at his wrist watch.

Tears were forming to Kurt's eyes now. He can't look at Blaine because of this. He just shook his head to answer Blaine.

"Okay. I thought it was important. Another ten minutes wasted." Blaine said, leaving Kurt in the garden. When Blaine wasn't around now, Kurt couldn't control his tears from falling. He was rejected by the third time now. And those really marked Kurt. Back in his freshmen years in McKinley, he tried to confess to Finn Hudson, which quickly turned him down. Another one was Sam Evans, his classmate. He was rejected, too. And lastly, Blaine Anderson, the Warblers' lead singer. Among those love confessions and rejections, Kurt was overly hurt and affected by Blaine's rejection to him. But he didn't know why.

Does this mean that he loved Blaine most?

He cried, and he didn't care if anybody would hear him.

"Excuse me, do you need this?" a familiar voice asked him.

When Kurt looked at the stranger, he saw Sebastian smiling at him.

Sebastian was holding a white handkerchief and he was looking at Kurt. Back in the academy gossips, all of the students know that Sebastian like Kurt. But Kurt didn't like Sebastian after all. But then, Sebastian was like a heroine to Kurt. He was always there whenever Kurt needed someone. And this time, Sebastian was eager to be Kurt's superhero.

"I have my own handkerchief." Kurt said firmly.

But when he was about to get his handkerchief from his pocket, it was none.

"Oh... I forgot my handkerchief in the practice room..." Kurt murmured.

Sebastian smiled warmly.

"C'mon, use this instead. Please wipe your tears now." Sebastian said calmly.

Kurt took Sebastian's handkerchief and he wiped it in his eyes. Sebastian was still smiling at him while Kurt doing wiping his tears. Sebastian offered his hand to Kurt – for him to stand.

Kurt held Sebastian's hand and he stood, facing Sebastian.

"Thank you." Kurt said, but he wasn't smiling.

"You're welcome." Sebastian answered.

"Don't worry about your handkerchief. I'll return it to you."

"No, it's okay."

Sebastian noticed Kurt's sad glance.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, worriedly.

"That's none of your business." Kurt answered.

"Please. I just want to know, Kurt. Let me catch you, just now. I want to be your savior. I want to comfort you."

After this, Kurt leaned on Sebastian's chest and he began crying again. Sebastian embraced Kurt as they sat on the grass.

"Now, tell me everything." Sebastian said, calming Kurt.

"Blaine... Blaine turned me down just now. He said that he didn't like me." Kurt said, sobbing.

"Blaine? Again? Why he's always turning you down?"

"That's not the big deal, Sebastian. I can accept that. I love Blaine."

Sebastian felt hurt. When it comes to Blaine, Kurt can accept anything. Sebastian always witnesses Blaine's turning down words to Kurt every day. And it was making him angry at Blaine. He wants to fight with Blaine, but he didn't know what Kurt will say if he will see this. It might be causing a lot of trouble.

"Why you are kept telling that you love Blaine? He's just turning you down every time. Every time I see him doing that to you, I was affected. I was hurt. Why you are just finding a right guy at Blaine's identity? Why don't you open your eyes Kurt? I'm here. I understand you, I always support you, I love you – and I will never hurt you." Sebastian said, seriously, looking at Kurt's eyes.

Kurt looked back at Sebastian.

"You didn't know what you are talking." Kurt said.

"I know what I am talking." Sebastian insisted.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"You..." Kurt said, but was quickly interrupted when Sebastian kisses him on his lips. It was long and passionate kiss. It was Kurt's first time to be kissed by someone.

"Trust me, Kurt. I know what I am talking." Sebastian said, after he sat down, facing Kurt.

Kurt couldn't react. He didn't know if he will get angry at Sebastian or not. Because he began _liking_ it.

"I love you, Kurt." Sebastian added.

Kurt looks at him without answering.


	2. First Move

"Hey, what's wrong with you, Kurt? Why you are staring at me like that?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt quickly shook his head and he smiled at Sebastian.

"Oh, nothing. I would like to say thank you." Kurt said, still smiling.

_Woah. It's just too nice. But, wait... what did Kurt do? He began smiling at Sebastian? Oh no, Kurt... what is happening to you? Are you sure you began liking that Sebastian Smythe? 'Cause everyone knows that Sebastian was infatuated with Kurt. But, like it was mentioned, Kurt didn't like Sebastian at all. But what is happening to him and ended up smiling?_

Sebastian was confused. But, he, too, smiled as he saw Kurt smiling at him for the first time. _That's his first time to see Kurt smiling at him._

"You're welcome. I said that I will be your savior, right?" Sebastian answered him.

The bell rang and the two remained looking at each other.

"Err, Kurt. It's our break time. Want to go to the cafeteria?" Sebastian offered.

"Sure." Kurt answered, without any hesitation.

The two went straightly to the cafeteria and saw Blaine with Jeremiah, their classmate. Kurt, Sebastian, Blaine and Jeremiah were classmates, and all of them were on their class body. Blaine as the president, Sebastian as the vice president, Jeremiah as the secretary and Kurt was the auditor. Kurt noticed the two being sweet to each other, which made him lonely again. As they were sitting, Blaine called them on the next table.

"Hey, Sebastian. Oh, hey, Kurt." Blaine said, waving at them.

The two couldn't answer for a while. Kurt looked at Sebastian, and Sebastian automatically got the meaning of this to Kurt. He was annoyed, but he was able to smile back to Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine! Oh... hey, Jeremiah." Sebastian greeted.

Jeremiah looked at Sebastian and smiled at him. "Hey!"

Blaine stood and went to Sebastian and Kurt's table. Blaine sat the vacant chair, facing Kurt.

"Nice, dudes. You're together. What's new?" Blaine began asking them.

Sebastian smiled at Blaine. "What's new? Well, there's nothing. I just accompanied Kurt here."

Kurt wasn't satisfied to Sebastian's answer. He wanted to make Blaine realize everything.

"A...Actually, there is. My _boyfriend_ accompanied me here." Kurt corrected, looking at Sebastian.

Blaine looked shocked. "Boyfriend? Sebastian was your boyfriend now? Oh, great!"

Then, everyone in the cafeteria heard that.

"What? Sebastian's Kurt's boyfriend?"

"Oh, what a waste. I thought Blaine and Kurt will be together."

"I agree. But, Sebastian was good and I'm sure Kurt will be happy with him."

And all the students began talking about that now. On the other side, Sebastian didn't believe his own ears. He knows that it wasn't true, but in Kurt's voice, anyone would hear him will believe. Blaine was looking at Kurt, still confused.

"Sebastian, can I talk to your boyfriend for a while?" Blaine asked.

"Um, sure. Well, is it, okay, Kurt?" Sebastian said, looking at Kurt.

Kurt nodded.

Blaine leaves the cafeteria, and Kurt follows him. When they are far enough to the cafeteria, Blaine was confronting Kurt now.

"Is that true?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Kurt asked back.

"I said, your relationship with Sebastian was... now official?"

Kurt simply nodded.

"So fast?" Blaine asked again, his voice was a little louder now.

Kurt looked annoyed at Blaine.

"What's your problem, Blaine? Why do you ask too much about my relationship with Sebastian?"

"Why? Because I wasn't believing you. You just confessed to me, and then suddenly, you came in the cafeteria with Sebastian, telling me that he was your boyfriend?"

"Why you are angry to me? That's none of your business anymore, Blaine Anderson. Maybe you are right, I just confessed to you... so what? Does it matter if I had a boyfriend or none by the time I thought of confessing? I just want you to know my feelings because we are about to graduate. That's it."

Blaine laughed a little antagonistic-like and annoying laugh.

"So, you do not like me now?"

"I was."

"Hmm... okay. But, listen to me, Kurt Hummel. Take care of Sebastian. He's my best friend. I do not like to see him hurt, crying because of you. That's _my dare_. Hear me?"

Kurt returned a snobbish look.

"Don't worry, Mr. Blaine Anderson. I will take care of Sebbie. And... what do you say? You are _daring_ me? Okay, I'll accept it. Well, what if I couldn't do that? What if we break up before the graduation?"

"I will tell anyone that you confessed to me."

"Simple. Okay. Accept."

Before Blaine could utter a word, Kurt quickly left him in the corridor. When Kurt was about to walk in the cafeteria, he saw Sebastian standing.

"Sebbie?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian smiled. "Yep?"

Kurt couldn't help but to smiled back to Sebastian.

"Nothing."

"Where's Blaine by the way?"

"I left him there." Kurt answered, pointing at the hallway.

"C'mon, let's eat now."

They entered the cafeteria again.

"Well, where's Jeremiah?" Kurt asked.

"He leaves a while ago. He said that he will need to talk to his boyfriend for the incoming practice in our graduation ceremony." Sebastian answered.

"Jeremiah has a boyfriend too?"

"Yeah. You don't know?"

"Absolutely, not."

"I thought Blaine already told you?"

_So, Jeremiah was Blaine's boyfriend? That's a shocking revelation. He didn't know that Jeremiah is a gay, but from the first time he saw Jeremiah, he suspected that he was like that. So, everything's clear now. Blaine and Jeremiah were into a relationship, leaving Kurt behind._

"No, Blaine didn't tell me about that..."

Sebastian put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"It's okay, Kurt. It's okay." Sebastian comforted.

Kurt half-smiled. "Thanks for comforting me, Sebbie."

"Welcome."


End file.
